Familia
by ILoveBothOfThemSoWhat
Summary: a story about there life after bella becomes a vampire. you never know what might happen.
1. Complications

Preface

Have you ever thought that you had everything in the world? And in an instant it could all disappear. Its not a very good feeling is it?

1. Complications

"Bella?!"

"Bella?!" Jake whispered.

"Edward what happened to Renesmee?"

"She fell off roof and Bella is in shock, she's completely out of it."

I remember thinking how lucky I was to have her and now I might loose her.

"We need to get her to Carlisle fast!"

"Jake don't worry he's already on his way!"

I couldn't move. I was froze in a state of panic. I could have prevented this from happening it's all my fault.

"Bella it's not your fault." Edward said answering my unsaid thought. I had forgotten that he was I my shield. Just as I was about to reply Carlisle showed up.

"What happened?!"

"She fell off the roof. I think she broke her leg."

"What was she doing on the roof in the first place?"

"I don't Know Bella and I were looking for her when we heard her cry."

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

"She's in shock. No one can snap her out of it!" Jake shouted.

"I can!"

Just then Edward pressed his lips to mine and I was suddenly aware of everything that was going on,

***

"Thanks for signing my cast Jake."

"Any time Nessie."

I hate it when he calls her that but you have to admit it's kind of cute. Then Jake interrupted my thoughts with another stupid question.

"I thought Vampires couldn't break anything?"

"She's not just a Vampire she's human like I was."

"She's one of a kind and we wouldn't have it any other way. Right love?"

"Of course she's our little mutt."

A burst of laughs filled the room except for Renesmee who didn't find it funny.

"Mommy can I go to the park with Jake?"

"Sorry sweetie I told Grandpa we would go see him to day. He hasn't seen us in a year."

"Do you think he will have my first birthday present?"

"I don't know we have to wait and see."

Going over to Charlie's made me nervous. Renesmee's only one but she looks six. Charlie's so unobservant that he won't even notice. Right?

"Don't worry Love he wont say a thing about her."


	2. Charlie's

2. Charlie's

We pulled up to Charlie's and Edward made a low growl in the back of his throat.

"What is it?"

"Voultri."

"What ? They're here, with Charlie!"

"They were but they heard us coming so they left."

"Why were they here? What do they want?"

"In not sure but I'll figure it out."

When we walked through the door Charlie was laying on the floor with two crescent shapes ob his neck.

"Did the Voultri do this to Charlie?"

"Yes but he's not dead, he's going to change unless we do something."

"I'll take 'Nessie outside you do it."

"It will be okay love."

"I know Edward. I know."

Why didn't Alice see that? She can always see Charlie. The only time she can't see him is when he's with Billy or when Jake or the other wolves are here with him. That has to be it. A wolf had to be here or close by when the Voultri was here. That's the only explanation for this!"

"He's okay but I called Carlisle just to be safe."

"A wolf had to be here or close by here when the Voultri showed up or Alice would have seen it right?"

"Yes love but don't worry he'll be okay."

"How go you kno-?"

"Carlisle is here."

***

"Bella?"

"Yes dad?"

"What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head."

"I'm sorry I ruined our visit."

"It's okay dad, it happens to me all the time."

"Bella there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember Sue Clearwater?" Something told me that this wasn't going to be good.

"Of course. Why?"

"Well she and I are kind of dating."

"Dad that's great!"

It's so not great. My dad Charlie, Dating the widow of his best friend. It's not that I have anything against Sue but I would never had guessed that she would be dating my father.

"She's coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"That's nice are you going to took or are you going to have it delivered?"

"Very funny Bella."

"Do you want me to cook it?"

"That would be nice."


	3. Charlie

**3 Charlie's Dinner**

I hate this part. Who would want to make dinner for their father and his girlfriend who just so happens to be the mother of a werewolf?

"Hey Bells?"

"Yea dad?"

"Are you really okay with me dating Sue?"

"Dad you have to admit it's kind of weird but it's your choice and I cant change that."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Bells."

"Your welcome?"

I still can't believe that he's dating Sue. Then a loud knock filled the quite room. "She's here." Charlie said with a big smile in his face. I'm really glad that Charlie's happy. I'm also really surprised that he hasn't asked about Edward or Renesmee yet. He probably forgot he has a new girl friend.

"Hello Sue." Charlie was so excited to see her.

"Hi Charlie. Oh my! Is that Bella?"

"Hi Sue."

"How have you been?"

"Fine. How about yourself?"

"Good. What about Edward and Renesmee. How have they been?"

"There fine but 'Nessie broke her leg."

"What happened to 'Nessie ?!?!?!?!?!"

Now he asks about her.

"She fell of the roof and broke her leg."

"What was she doing up there in the first place?!?!?!"

"Dad calm down, I'll Explain later."

Sometimes Charlie has the tendency to over react a little bit, or maybe a lot. Now I have to find something to change the subject.

"So Sue my father tells me that you two are dating?"

"Oh no. It's not that I don't like your father but it's just to soon for me to start dating. I'm sorry Charlie."

"It's okay I totally understand."

Why did I have to open my big mouth?!?!? Charlie was perfectly happy and I had to ruin it. Sometimes I feel bad about the fact that I'm only eighteen and married and Charlie is forty-one and hasn't had a date since my mom left him. Now he's just going to sit there and eat his dinner like he used to when I lived here, no conversation or anything.

"Bella?"

"Yes dad?"

"I think you should go home now."

"Okay dad. I'll see you soon."

I'm kind of happy he asked me to leave. I have to get home and finish painting Renesmee's room. Edward and I decided to change her room from a nursery to a little girls room do to her rapid growth. It's going to be decorated in pink and blue polka dots. We added a kitchen to our little cottage. Sometimes Renesmee wants ice-cream or chocolate chip cookies. We needed room for all that. On my way home something was in the middle of the road. It looked like a giant dog and then it hit me.

"JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. Disasters

**4. Disasters**

All of my memories rushed back when I saw him laying there. The first day I moved here, the walk we took on the beach when I realized Edward was a vampire, when he kissed me and I punched him in the face and broke my hand, and when I almost killed him because he imprinted on Renesmee. I couldn't believe that my best friend was laying there almost dead. I had to do something. I got out of my car and ran into the middle of the road. I bent down next to him; he was shot in the chest. My thoughts went back to the giant bears that everyone was talking about and the hunters trying to kill them and get proof that they existed.

"Jake, can you hear me?"

"B-B-B-Bella?"

"Don't worry I'm going to take you t Carlisle."

I picked him up in my arms and ran the rest of the way to my home. Carlisle was already there in the doorway. Edward heard my thoughts. I had to make sure 'Nessie was out of the room. It made him worry I didn't tell him what was going on. Carlisle knew something was wrong but he didn't know what is was until I reached the door.

By the time I put him down he had already phased back into himself so Emmet quickly put some clothes on him. Then the trouble really started when Renesmee came down the stairs.

"Jake!"

"He's okay sweetie." Edward said calmly.

"Mommy what happened?"

"I don't know sweetie." That was a lie I knew that he got shot but I had to protect her. I felt so bad. That look in her eyes was so sad; her pleading little heartbroken eyes. She then touched my face and showed me her thoughts that were unspoken. I wanted to go over and bite Jake just so he would be alive for her but I knew I couldn't do that.

" 'Nessie?" Jake was weary and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Jake are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

I forgot that ware wolves are fast healers. Whenever Jake gets hurt it will only take him like twenty to thirty minutes to heal. I remember when I was with Jake and he and Jared got into a fight. Jake had gave him a big cut across his arm. It took forty minutes for Jared's arm to heal. I thought that he should go to the hospital but then they would discover that he was like one-hundred and ten degrees.

"Do you know who shot you?" Carlisle said.

"I think it was one of the police officers."

My thoughts immediately went to Charlie; and how he was telling me that he would do anything that he had to do to make sure that I was safe.

"Charlie." I whispered.


	5. Answers

**I had taken Renesmee out to the cottage to put her to bed. Everyone was overwhelmed by everything that happened in the last few hours.**

"**Night sweetie."**

"**Night Mommy."**

**After she was asleep I picked up the phone and called Charlie.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Dad it's me."**

"**Hey Bells what's wrong?" He had heard the panic in my voice.**

"**Jake was shot he thins one of the officers shot him."**

"**Oh no."**

"**One of my officers, Officer Goodwentch, said that he saw a big bear in the woods, so he sot it and the bear ran."**

"**That bear was Jake Dad."**

"**Is he alright?"**

"**Yeah he's fine, remember werewolves are fast healers."**

"**Yeah, yeah you're right. Tell Jake that I'm extremely sorry."**

"**I will dad."**

"**Bye Bells."**

"**Dad?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I'm sorry for spoiling your dinner."**

"**It's okay Bells it was an honest mistake on my part, it's not your fault."**

"**Thanks Dad" **

"**You're welcome Bells."**

"**Night."**

"**Night."**

**So the night had left me thinking about why Jake had phased in the first place. I mean he loves the vampires. He would only phase if there was a threat from a vampire. The Voultri that's it they were coming to check up on Renesmee and that's why they were at Charlie's. I have to tell Edward.**

"**EDWARD!"**

"**Yes love?"**

"**I found out who shot Jake."**

"**Who?"**

"**One of my dad's officers. Officer Goodwentch he thought Jake was a bear."**

"**Oh yeah I totally forgot about that."**

"**We have to tell Charlie to tell his officers that the bears are gone."**

"**I will remind you love."**

**He let out a low chuckle. I actually found it funny but I didn't let him know that.**

"**Bella?" He voice was worried.**

"**Who is with Renesmee?"**

"**Nobody. Why?"**

"**We have visitors."**


	6. Visitors

What did he mean visitors? Who would come check up on us? Then I knew, the Voultri, they were checking up on Renesmee. Jake was already at the cottage. He had phased before he was out the door. He was NOT going to let anyone touch her!!

"Is it the Voult-?" Edward had cut me off before I could finish my question.

"Yes, they are checking on Renesmee, well at least they tried before Jake got there."

"Why wont they just leave her alone? She's not an immortal child, she's part human and part vampire."

"I know Love."

Why don't they realize that she's not like the rest of us? She has grown 4ft in a year, she's different. They promised they would leave her alone.

'I know Love, I know."

Then I dropped my shield. I keep forgetting that it's up. I'm so used to me being ready to protect my family.

Now we were at the cottage my shield up and ready to protect Renesmee and Jake. Jake was crouched in front of Renesmee ready to attack. My shield was already around them. I expanded it so it would wrap Edward in as well.

"What are you doing here?" Edward was furious.

"Don't worry I assure you that we are just stopping by, my friend."

"Why didn't you just come to the house instead of the cottage?"

"We heard somebody inside and we thought it was you."

"You are a LIAR!!!!!" Edward yelled "You wanted Renesmee!!"

"You figured out our little plan. You're not as dumb as I thought you were."

A growl interrupted them. I didn't know where it come from until everybody looked at me. I was shocked, It actually came from me.

"WOW." Everybody said at once, they were all in shock.

"You better stay away from Renesmee."

"Bella Bella Bella, and what will happen if I don't stay away from her? Huh?"

"Well now you are just going to have to figure that out for yourself."

"I'm so scared." he chuckled a little bit.

" You should be. Jake take Renesmee into Rosalie, she doesn't need to see this**_."_**


End file.
